1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical switch, more particularly to an electrical switch that is relatively easy to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an electrical switch 1, such as a micro-switch, that includes a dielectric casing 12, first and second terminal units 111, 112, a slidable unit 113, and an actuating unit 13.
The dielectric casing 12 includes a cover 122 that defines an accommodating space 120 and that has an open end, and a mounting seat 121 that is attached to the open end of the cover 122. Each of the first and second terminal units 111, 112 has a first end portion 118, 119 that is disposed externally of the dielectric casing 12, and a second end portion 114, 115 that extends into the accommodating space 120 in the cover 122. The slidable unit 113 is disposed slidably in the accommodating space 120 in the cover 122, and includes a conductive member 116 that is in electrical contact with the second end portion 114 of the first terminal unit 111. The slidable unit 113 is slidable relative to the dielectric casing 12 between a connecting position, where the conductive member 116 is connected to the second end portion 115 of the second terminal unit 112, as best shown in FIG. 1, thereby making an electrical connection between the first and second terminal units 111, 112, and a disconnecting position, where the conductive member 116 is disconnected from the second end portion 115 of the second terminal unit 112, as best shown in FIG. 2, thereby breaking the electrical connection between the first and second terminal units 111, 112. The actuator unit 13 extends into the accommodating space 120 in the cover 122, is coupled pivotably to the cover 122, and is operable so as to move the slidable unit 113 between the connecting and disconnecting positions.
Although the aforementioned conventional electrical switch 1 achieves its intended purpose, the first and second terminal units 111, 112 are mounted on the mounting seat 121 by molding the mounting seat 121 over the first and second terminal units 111, 112, which is relatively difficult to perform particularly for the electrical switch with 1.27 millimeters pitch or less. This results in a relatively low production yield due to defective products, thus increasing manufacturing costs.